


Prompts

by AmidalasCouture



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmidalasCouture/pseuds/AmidalasCouture
Summary: Here I'm gonna upload all the One-Shots I did for our writing excercises.! All Series will probably be featured with lots of different pairings! Every chapter is gonna get their own warnings at the start of the chapter if needed!Chapter 1 - Winged KuribohChapter 2 - Shark/Astral SmutChapter 3 - Quattro Autograph SessionChapter 4 - Hell!Johan/Judai End of the WorldChapter 5 - Judai/Yugi...TBC





	1. Finding your heart

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter feature Winged Kuriboh! It is gonna have minor Puzzleshipping references. No warnings apply! Enjoy!

The first time it's card has been picked up by Yugi , Winged Kuriboh had been happy. There had been long tales and legends in the Spirit World about the man after all and all of them spoke of his kindness. So when Winged Kuriboh glanced at the man with the slender fingers holding his card, it's heart skipped a beat at recognising the unique hairstyle. The other was after all just like,  _ The Pharaoh' _ s son, just like Atem.

But the most important and, honestly, best part was seeing it's brother again. The plain Kuriboh hovering just a few centimeters besides the star haired youth. "Kuri~Kuriiii", Winged Kuriboh told his elder. It could be translated as: ' _ This one isn't as scrawny as you said _ "'

The other ball of floof laughed softly. "Kuribi. Kiri.", it answered. _'Kids_ _grow up. Look at you!'_

_ " _ Kurii kuri!!", exclaimed Winged Kuriboh offended. ' _ I'm nearly as old as your Pharaoh!' _

Softly shaking it's head, Kuriboh just muttered "Kuri...Ku." which could be translated to  _ 'As I said, still youthful' _

Yugi, who witnessed them talk, could not understand them both, the conversation too fast.

____

Residing with the King of Games was not as adventurous as Winged Kuriboh had hoped. There were neither Gods or Legends or one single, simple apocalypse involved in the daily life of Yugi Muto at 26.  _ Not even duel monsters. _ After six months there was yet a duel to be in sight and so Winged Kuriboh could only watch him play other games and manage the shop.  _ Boring _ . 

"Kuriiri?", it once asked the Dark Magician.' _ Why doesn't he play anymore?' _

It was currently being held to the voluptuous chest of Dark Magician Girl and being pet. Besides them stood the Dark Magician, all three of them floating over one of the shelves. For a while the Dark Magician does not answer, but Winged Kuriboh was used to that. He was never a man of many words. 

Instead the Dark Magician Girl answered: "Well I think he’s tired. Look at him, he’s so much happier now! And he still loves us."

Both of the mages smiled at that, their eyes fixed on the man working below. It did not satisfy Winged Kuriboh, but he did not answer further.

____

Sometimes Yugi would take them out of that beautiful golden box and put them on the belt in a deckholder like the good old times. Only Winged Kuriboh hadn’t been there for them. And Yugo would go outside and walk through the city and the park. Often Winged Kuriboh floated behind him, observing the world. 

Today he observed Yugi. It's eyes tracking every movement. After a while Kuriboh came into this plain.

"Kuri?", it asked.  _ 'Whats on your mind?' _

Winged Kuriboh looked away from its target over to Kuriboh. "Kuriiiii~kuri..kuri", it answered.  _ 'Whenever he sees them play, his hands are twitching.' _

"Kuri, kuuuri." Kuriboh says.  _ 'He lost it, he has not found it again.' _

"Kuuurii?" Winged Kuriboh stops in the air.  _ 'Lost what?' _

"Kurikuri kurii." Kuriboh does the same.  _ 'You will know  _ _ in _ _ time.' _ It faded away.

'That's not an answer!', Winged Kuriboh thought.

_____

It's the first time Winged Kuriboh sees Kaiba, but there is something familiar in its face like that of Yugi's. 

They are in the shop again one day, when the man in the white coat barges in like he owns the place. Yugi doesn't see him at first, he is behind the counter, sorting boxes near the ground.

"We are still closed, I'm sorry.", he says as soon as he hears the whoosh of the door and the chime ringing and the steps of someone not his grandfather.

Kaiba does not care, he never did. "Duel me ! ", he demands instead. Excitement bubbles up in Winged Kuribohs body at that. Surely Yugi won't deny him, right? 

Yugi pops up behind the counter, a weary sigh escaping him. "No.", he says. Beside Winged Kuriboh the others appear, yet they are still unnoticed by the humans.

"You said no the last few times, but this time I won't accept it!", the other declared. 

It confused Winged Kuriboh. Sensing it's confusion Black Magician finally speaks. "It's his anniversary."

There is a dawning upon Winged Kuriboh, but he is not sure. "Kuririi?" -  _ 'What anniversaries' _

Black Magician Girl smiles sadly. "It's the tenth anniversary of the Pharaoh leaving for the afterlife. .. "

"And I said the last few times, I won't. I don't care for your ego and your obsessive need to prove you are the best in the universe, past and present!" Yugi raised his voice, anger welling up in him, bitterness too.

"He told me you defeated him. Do you know how that feels. I fucking build a lift into the afterlife and he told me no!" Raising his voice as well, Seto stomps closer.

Winged Kuriboh is itching for a fight, but he is the only one besides Kaiba. Even Blue Eyes White Dragon who is often howling with rage reminds silent, it's anger burned out. 

"That happens Kaiba. That's how life is, you can't have it all. He sacrificed so much for us, for everyone and you… You didn’t even hold his death holy. There ’ s nothing you would stop at! So  _ no _ , I  _ will not _ . For him and for you," He hits his palms on the desk “I won't duel you!” a single tear spills over the corner of his eye, rolling down his cheek. 

"Kuririri ?" Winged Kuriboh asks.  _ 'Is this the reason?' _

"Kuri." Kuriboh nudged him.  _ 'Not the only one' _

Seto Kaiba stared at Yugi, the loud tirade had apparently left an impact. He is silent, his hands closing to fists. They shake. He turns on his heels and stomps away. 

The bells chime as the door falls closed.

______

Later in Yugi’s room upstairs, there were more tears. Winged Kuriboh watched as Kuriboh pressed itself to Yugi's cheek. If it weren't a spirit, its fur would soak up the tears , but now they fell as heavy drops onto that golden box.

"It's okay, it's okay", mumbled Yugi, stroking the fur. It's the gesture that counts. 

There was an envious feeling in Winged Kuriboh rising up. A  _ bond _ like that, he wanted it too. Where words were not needed.

He felt bad just as fast, here he was feeling envious of someone mourning.

It continued to watch over them. "Kurikuri..?", It asked softly. _ 'Why does he cry?' _ , it asked. 

It's the Dark Magician Girl that floated into existence. Her slender arms hugged around Winged Kuriboh. "Because he loved him and he misses him and that makes him sad."

Winged Kuriboh buried itself into the warmth of the other Spirit.  _ Love _ , it felt like that was missing. Yugi and him, both of them. Maybe that's why the other had picked him up, not for adventures and legends. But because they both lacked love. 

It cried as well now, the soothing strokes through his fur lost in its realisation. 

_ 'Is this the empty feeling?' _

____

Yugi slept, his breaths are even. It was well past midnight and the tears that fell on the golden box have not dried completely. Winged Kuriboh watches him, watches his chest rise and fall. 

It remembers the same face on another boy 5000 years ago. The boy had lived during the time Winged Kuriboh was born, the son of the Pharaoh. It had seen only small glimpses of the five year old child, running around wildly. Later that child would have become the most beloved Pharaoh of all, and the one lost from time and memory. Atem [was the boy called]. 

He was the one Yugi loved. 

Now that Winged Kuriboh watches him closely he understands more. They are connected beyond time, beyond reality.  _ 'They should not be apart.',  _ it thinks sadly.

But then there in the soft glow of the moonlight are the bells and drums of a procession ringing. An ethereal glow manifests besides Winged Kuriboh, taking the form of a man in ancient regalia. 

It is the Pharaoh , Atem. 

[alt] It is Pharaoh Atem. 

Winged Kuribohs wings started flapping wildly and it squealed in surprise, wanting to wake Yugi, wanting to give them that chance.

A small smile grew on the Pharaoh's lips, it held the same kind of sadness they all did today. "Don't", he said, his voice so close to Yugis ,  yet somehow different. He stepped forward, his transparent fingers going through the errand strand of Yugi's hair that he wanted to stroke away. "He won't be able to see me."

Winged Kuriboh stopped in its motion, tilting it's body to the side, questioning.

[alt - no comma, questioning becomes questioningly]

"I've gone over to the other side, I can no longer be seen here.", patiently he explained. 

"Kuriii?", Winged Kuriboh asked. _'Then_ _how are you here?'_

"I don't know. This is something I don’t understand. I only know that in moments when I long most for him, I can feel him and on this day, every year I may see him."

Winged Kuriboh nodded, itself not understanding all the rules of this world and all the things that could break them. The world was full of powers beyond them.

"It makes me nervous and yet happy seeing you here, White Feathered Spirit.", The Pharaoh continued.

"Kuri?", Winged Kuriboh had to know what worried the other.  _ 'Why?' _

"We feel it in the afterlife, something dark is coming. And it's tied to you."

Winged Kuriboh wanted to ask more, but it saw on the Pharaoh's face it would not find anymore answers. Instead it intoned "Kukuri?"  _ 'Isnt it lonely' _

"It will be worth it. What is the lifespan of one human against eternity?"

Winged Kuriboh had no answer for that, because for it, eternity had been lonely.

It did not want to intrude on the scene any longer. As it faded back into the spirit world it saw Atem dipping down, pressing a kiss to the creasing brows of Yugi's restless sleep. 

___

The Kuriboh village lied in a secluded mountain range, deep within towering mountains on an ever spring meadow they were at home. It was home to all kinds of Kuriboh's and a sacred place to them. 

Winged Kuriboh sat on one of the cliffs facing the village, watching the merry way of the different spirits. It needed time to think, which is why it choose this secluded area. The usual happiness it shared in seemed off for tonight.

_ 'How can I be lonely yet not alone?' _ , it thought. Living here in the village, it's friends were always there. But since that moment, 5000 years ago, when it had turned from the White winged Spirit to the Winged Kuriboh, it had felt lonely. 

It starred harder, but saw less, trapped in its thoughts.  _ 'Love' _ , was on its mind and with it the man who cried over death and the dead who could not let go of the living. Bound together.  _ 'How can I find that?' _

"Kuriiri?", a soft voice floated through the air.  _ 'What has you looking so sad?'  _ It was Kuribohrn that asked the question. Lost in its thought, the sudden presence scared Winged Kuriboh. 

"Kuri.", It answered with a sigh.  _ 'Nothing _ .'

Kuribohrn floated over and sat down beside Winged Kuriboh. With its kind voice it asked "Kurikuri kuri."  _ 'That’s silly. No one sighs over nothing.' _

Winged Kuriboh looked over Kuribohrn, it's white fur reminding it of the stories told about it from before. They said it had white fur like that, when it was still the White feathered Spirit and weighed against the Feather of Ma'at in the weighing of the heart. Now it's fur was dark as the Kuriboh's.

"Kuriri~?", It asked, the question burning in its stomach.  _ 'Have you ever loved?' _

"Kurii, kuriiih", Kuribohrn told it.  _ 'I have not, but I know about it.' _ After a moment of silence it continued on "Kuriri kurii kuri."  _ 'The kind of love you mean, it's where your soul is split in two bodies.' _

Thinking about it Winged Kuriboh asked: "Kuririri.? Kurikuri?" _'How can a soul be split? Who _would _split my soul?'_

"Kuri kuri?" With a profound gaze Kuribohrn looked at it.  _ 'How can a heart be weighed?' _

"Kuriiii.." A sad sigh escaped Winged Kuriboh again.  _ 'I don't remember.' _

_ 'Why don't I remember _ _ …? _ _ ' _ , it asked itself.

_____

It happened then.

It was a sunny day, mild and pleasant, when Yugi was walking his usual way through Domino Cities park and as usual Winged Kuriboh followed him. Then suddenly, a boy appeared seemingly out of nowhere and ran right into Yugi, spilling the cards from his deck. For Winged Kuriboh time stopped at that moment. 

In all the time it has asked and watched , it had learned that love followed a profound feeling. And while it could not remember ever feeling something profound, it was sure this was it. 

Winged Kuriboh floated over to the boy, right in front of his face. The boy did not see it, but Winged Kuriboh had a feeling that someday he would. It was a feeling in its gut. 

"Kuriiiii! Kuriiiii!", Winged Kuriboh nearly yelled. 'It's him! It's him!" Frantically it flapped its wings, floating around the boy’s head. It did not notice Yugi anymore nor did it hear anything besides this feeling literally screeching in its head. 

Suddenly it silenced. Winged Kuriboh stopped and looked over. There, in his hand the boy held Winged Kuriboh's card. And it  _ clicked _ . 

Two halves of a soul coming together. 


	2. Stolen Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shark has seen Astral once and fallen in love. Mature content!

It started after he lost his number. There was this silhouette floating besides Yuma that was suddenly visible. An extraterrestrial life form with a glowing body of silver white blending green, the markings of its bodies ethereal and his eyes piercing into Sharks soul. 

They leave him with his heart beating restlessly.

He is always with Yuma from what he gathers. He does not ask the other boy about it. Instead he asks Yuma's friends. "You mean Astral?" they ask as if it's the most normal thing. Shark doesn't let it bleed through that he can see him, only if they know about another being with Yuma.

"It's the pendant" Tori muses, her fingers held to her lips in thought. 

"Oh yeah. I think they are connected", admits Caswell. "It makes kinda sense. Did not his father gift it to him?"

Brink replied "Oh yeah"

That's it for Shark. He does not need to know more. Leaving the others behind, he walks off. 

_ 'I need to see him'  _ Shark thinks.  _ 'But how can I get that pendant?' _

It's his look that Yuma Tsukumo is a certified idiot. He lost his deck at one point and now the pendant. It's Sharks fortune or maybe destiny that he found it. He has been drawn to that place by a mysterious power calling to him as if he was finding a part of his own soul there.

He picks up the golden shiny pendant, looking at it closely. There is nothing out of the ordinary with it, the gleam coming off of it harmless. "Show yourself.", demands Shark from the cold piece of metal, swinging the pendant in his grip. Nothing happens.

"Stupid thing", he mutters to himself. The necklace fits perfectly under his neck. He hides it beneath the collar of his shirt. He looks around like a thug before walking away. The cold of the metal searing against his skin, he feels complete. Whole. The feeling was like having the number but yet most unlike it. It was different but lend him just as much of a feeling of power and high. Only Astral was missing with his bone chilling eyes and core melting glare, with the heterochromatic eyes that bore down on him. The solemn translucent figure of elegance and beauty unlike anything on earth.

Anxiety rests in his heart.  _ Ba-Thumb Ba Thumb  _ his heart pounds. Over it the sound of his motorcycle is just a faint cry. 

Only in the safety of his home he can breath again. Shark gets rid of the riding gear. He does not dare to switch the light on. In the shadows should lie his sins.  _ He did not call Yuma _ .

His bedroom is just as dark as the rest of his home. He lies down on his bed, having lost his shirt on the way there. There is only his skin and the burned up pendant and the cold air of his room. He feels heated, blazed. His number has been cool, the ocean vast and draining. Now he is a hot spring, boiling from within.

"Astral" he calls out. There is no one answering. He lays his arm over his head. More desperate he tries again "Astral, please"

Shark cannot see the sheet form of the astral world, the messenger. Astral does not reply, his mouth line thin. 

Sharks hands wander over his bare torso, grip the pendant. He wants something else, something more. Something he seldomly has desired, too much ridden with burdens and pains and thoughts. 

But Astral is something different to him. Something that may compete him finally. Something he desires utmost. 

Shark reaches down to his pants, opening the buttons with skilled fingers. "Astral" he breathes out when the tightness of his trousers let's go off his pants. 

There is tears forming in his eyes from the desire, but the blackness of his vision denies him the knowledge that he is not alone. Shark grabs into his pants, his own cock hard beneath the thin fabric of his underpants. There is a dampness at the tip. 

Shark grips tight and hisses at the feeling, bucking up and then away from it. He can't resist the temptation, not with the pendant burning against the skin on his chest, his thoughts occupied with the Alien. Nude white skin, what would he give to lick along those green lines emblishimg it. Have those eyes watching him, commanding him to tease him further. 

He squirms out of both trousers and underpands then, not knowing that Astral was indeed watching him. Watching him with greedy eyes, taking in ever bit of skin he can. 

The air is just as cold when it meets his cock. 

Shark shudders. The arm that blocked his sight moving away, playing at his nipples. His cheeks reddened at his thoughts. 

From his ready eyes, his sight vague, he makes out the figure of Astral. Lost in his imaginations, he cannot tell if it's real or fantasy. 

"Keep on" Astral speaks in that calm voice of his. Encouraged Shark does so, closing his hand around his dick. The skin is dry except for the precum that already leaked, but he did not have in mind to search for lube now. Not when he was having this kind of dream. His desire was to great for that. 

Astral watches on, his eyes straying between Sharks face and his hand. There is that feeling inside him building up that tells him he wants to touch, to try it out. But here on earth he was just a spirit, not corporate. 

The motion of Sharks hand was neither slow nor fast, it was a rhythm that drove him further and further but not too far in too little time. He wanted to keep this moment, the gaze that beheld him, that made him blush all over and his heart pound against his ribcage. 

“Astral”, the name not louder than a breath on his tongue, Sharks eyelids start dropping in pleasure. His mind already sure this is just a dream. 

Astral leans forward, closer to Shark. Where his incorporate body meets Sharks skin, goosebumps break out on Sharks body. 

“Show me more, Shark. I want to see.”, as often Astral was curious. 

Shark opens up his legs more, giving Astral better view of his dick and balls. He is watching Astral inch closer from under his heavy lids, Sharks hips moving with the pumping of hi hands. He was close, so close. Its not enough yet.

Thats when Astral reaches out, his hand overlaying with Sharks and while their skin doesn’t touch, Shark is still feeling something he can’t explain. A moan breaks loose from him and only seconds later he spills over his own hand.

In his post orgasmic hazy state he does not even care that his cum is dripping down from his hand or dick onto the bedding. He did not have a mind for that anymore. All that mattered was Astral gazing back at him. 

Exhausted, he closed his eyes. The next time he opened them, Astral was gone. The burning heat from where the pendant rested on his chest was gone as well. 

“Fuck”, mumbles Shark, catching his breath. “Fuck” he repeated as he got on his feet. Making a grimace at the evidence of his self pleasuring, he went to the bathroom.


	3. Brotherly Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quattro had not been nice to his brother Trey. As punishment he has to sign his name on the worst autogram cards ever! No warnings apply!

"Which fucker choose this fucking picture. I'm gonna murder them.", screamed Quattro. Before him were the new autogram cards for the next meet and greet, one already crushed in his hand. 

Instead of a professional photoshoot, a picture of him during a real duel had been chosen.

Quattro was not a vain teenager ( _ lie _ ), but even he could not endure the distorted face staring back at him. His handsome face scrunched up in the heat of the moment with wide eyes and a wicked grin. Looking at it, Quattro thought, he may have been on drugs that day. At least that would explain this kind of expression.

Nothing however explained the incompetency of the people in charge of social media and merchandising. Quattro's blood was boiling.

"Calm down brother.", said Quinton. He sat on the couch, his legs crossed and a book in his hand. There was a bemused smile on his lips.

_ 'Traitor' _ , thought Quattro. Then the realisation hit him like a moving train at full speed. His brother managed most of his meet and greets and public appearances. This image would have to have been approved by him. 

"I calm down when I want to calm down. You can't tell me to!", pressed Quattro out between gritted teeth.

Rolling his eyes, Quinton closed his book. "Fine. Then you can't tell me to stop putting that face on the autograph card." With this he stood up and left the place, leaving Quattro to fume.

____

The meet and greet was overcrowded in the card shop as expected. The card shop in question was already big enough to fit a football field inside it, but still the amount of teenagers and their parents and other duelists filled up the whole place that the queue to get an autogram with him spilled on to the street even.

Normally this was a joyous occasion for Quattro, basking in the lime light and soaking in the attention, nurturing his ego further.

Today it was not. The smile on his face was so forced, the muscles in his face screamed in pain. It took all his willpower not to indulge in his impulses, to rip every last piece of autogram cards handed to him to pieces. 

Maybe he should do it. His fans most likely would hurry to grab all the scraps left behind him. 

Before he could think about it more, Quinton had laid a hand on his shoulder. His smile genuine and soft to others, but Quattro understood the underlying threat. 

With a sigh Quattro signed the next card, smiled to the best into the camera of the fans and regretted his life a little bit more. 

He had not meant to hurt Trey. Sure there had always been some kind of onesided sibling rivalry going on, but in the end he loved his brother. 

But lately he struggled to get a hold on all the bad emotions. No number took control over him, but sometimes in the middle of the night he thought that something else was slowly corrupting him. Changing him. 

All the pent up anger and hurt that he usually let go during duels in a cruel streak had exploded. 

After all, you could no longer be alone with your hurt if you hurt enough other people. This time not as part of the fanservice but in his younger brothers face. Trey had cried and Quattro had not stopped, blinded by the feelings erupting in him. It was Quinton that stopped him. 

"A little bit of humility would do you good again", Quinton had said this morning to him before the shop opened. This confirmed Quattro's theory that this was punishment. 

It was not needed, he already felt bad about it. 

"I'm sorry", he mumbled between fans. 

Quinton looked with soft yet stern eyes at him. "I'm not the one you should tell that."

__

It's already late afternoon when the crowd is slowly ebbing away, leaving only a few cards to sign. Quattro's hand was already cramping, every letter a pain to write. He continued, but his handwriting suffered for it. 

He had stopped thinking a while ago. Letting all the people fade into a blur, the writing and smiles and hugs an automatic process separate from his cognitive functions. 

It's why the "Hey, Brother" caught him off guard. Handing him the ugly autogram card was Trey, a smile plastered on his face with his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat after having stood in the queue. He would always do this, ever since his first meet and greet.

"Can't miss having the best of your face as a memorabilia", Trey teased his brother. 

Quattro took back feeling sorry. 'That little shithead'

"Not everyone can be as handsome as your big brother.", he responded. 

Trey hummed. "And not as delusional."

Grabbing him in a headlock and running his head with his fist, Quattro forgot others watching him. Even Quinton who covered his face with his hand was forgotten. Trey laughed, screaming "Stop, stop" his cries muffled by the fact he was out of breath from laughing.

Still, instead of his name, he wrote 'Sorry' on Trey's autogram card afterwards.


	4. Last Ones Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the world changes people. Maybe its better to rule over a dead earth. Hell!Johan/Judai

Everybody thought that Judai got a hold of it, of course they did. Despite everything happening and despite all the signs, they believed in him. Even if they had lost believe before, it was Judai and Judai had that smile and charm and the world saving and that made you just believe it. 

He did not.

Maybe one should start earlier, simpler. It was a break out, a virus. No spirits or cards or magic, but a bio weapon gone wrong. Duel Zombie’s were one thing, normal hordes of zombies another. They had been long gone from Duel Academia by then and Judai had visited him, Johan. They had escaped and hid together, trying to get the crew back. But they were all over the globe and aircrafts and ships were closed off. It was the apocalypse, again. But this time it did not seem to be solved through card games.

To survive, they relied on Judai’s power. The gentle darkness and the memories of another lifetime were strong advantages. But they made Judai more dull, less vibrant and with every day they lived in this dark world, he became darker. 

Johan thinks, Judai broke the first time he killed another human. The Zombies were bad enough, but half rotten and with flesh fallen off they seemed less human. Already dead, they chanted. But with dwindling rations humans turned on other humans. 

Gold eyes flashed as Judai struck the man down, he had been hungry and mad and ranting about needing the food more than them. His voice attracting more of the undead like a beacon across the open sea.

More often Johan saw them, the golden eyes. He did not mind as much, he found out with time. After all, the apocalypse hardened them all. 

He nodded when Judai came to him and told him to call him Haou. Johan asked no question. There were none needed. After all the apocalypse made them closer than brothers. 

Haou was like Judai in a sense, but less cheery and hopeful. There was no mercy in his heart. He walked like he owned the land and even the zombies kept their distance as if they knew instinctively that they could not win. That they would be the prey. 

Johan had not slept in a long time as well as he did now. Safe without worry for an attack. 

He was the only one who was happy with this. Their group, some survivors of north academy, where they had taken up fort, was not pleased with the tyrannical way Haou handled things. It was not the way he did not blink killing others, outsiders from their group. But it was in the was he outright commanded them. 

It culminated in him killing a woman who backtalked to him. 

The next one to uproar was killed by Johan. He had been tired of it. Tired of the cries of “You are not like Judai” and other such words against his lover.    
They should have been grateful to him. They were not.   
  
In the end, they all died. 

Now it was just them, Haou and him there in the old fortress that is north academy. Food and proviant were not easy to come by in the cold icy nothingness, but they had their ways. Haou had his ways. He could still command spirits and after some research he learned to control the Zombies. Its fascinating how the lifeless undead can still tremble as if they were alive and afraid. 

By then it was already too late, neither Haou and him wanted to save anyone anymore. Maybe, they thought, it was better to be the only ones left alive. 


	5. Burned Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judai burned his tongue. Yugi/Judai Fluff

"Ouch, ouch hot hot", yelled Judai, sticking his tongue out. In his hand was a steaming cup of hot cocoa - clearly the culprit.

Yugi laughed, watching him. Just seconds ago he had warned the brunette that the drink would be hot. But Judai had been too tempted by the little marshmallows floating on top and disregarded Yugi's well meant advice. 

Judai gave him an utmost pitiful look perfected with crocodile tears in the corner of his eyes. "This is not funny", he lamented. 

Yugi stepped closer. He had stopped laughing but a smile played on his lips. "Well to repent for laughing, let me help you."

A questioning look appeared on Judai's face. His innocent mind did not catch on. 

Yugi grinned like a cat that got cream. "I will kiss it better." 

Before Judai could protest, not that he really would, Yugi had already dipped in. A blush dusted Judai's cheeks and he winced at the first contact Yugi's tongue made with his own. 

Yugi did not let go. He kept at it, pressed their lips together and interlocking their tongues. Then over time the pain receded.

Judai's lips were swollen red and his mind was racing. Like always, any of Yugi's kisses left him breathless. His brain felt airy, no thought of pain left over. 


	6. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johan is captured by Yubel.
> 
> Dark, Bondage, Violence

A second ago Judai stood beside him and the duel academy towered behind his back with Duel ghosts crawling all over the place. The decision was easy to make for Johan - trading yourself for other people, for his friends to keep the portal stable. 

Now Rainbow Dragons roar was dying, the warmth he felt from his family slowly growing colder. He shivered as Rainbow Dragon faded to nothing. This duel was lost.

'What will happen now?', he asked himself - but any answer or attempt of a solution got lost into the void of dark, Johan's body growing weak until his feet giving up underneath him. He crumbled on the stone plateau with no one to catch him.

The last things he heard are the screams of his family and the rage in Yubel's voice.

_____

'Judai's gone', was the only coherent thought in Yubels head. Yes, they all were gone but they are insignificant. Only Judai mattered. Yubel screamed in rage but it did not help.

Only after deactivating the duel field they saw the other. The blue haired one with the dopey grin and morale boosting pick me up. The one those fault it was that Judai's gone. 

It only took two wing beats to cross the distance. 

'Just rip out his heart.', Yubel thought. 'It would be easy.'

They hesitated however, the wind picking up with sand flying everywhere. The fires of their anger smoldering down to embers. Yubel looked down on the crumpled form of Johan. Vulnerable. Soft. Like...

'Too easy', they concluded. 

Grabbing them by the shirt, Yubel hauled the boy up before flying off.

____

His muscles ache worse than they ever did before. That's the first thing Johan noted when he woke up. He had not even opened his eyes yet, drained and tired they were heavy. His limbs were still cold. There was silence. 

Steps echoed on stone tiles and within his head, a throbbing headache accompanying them. He scrunched up his face, but it did not help. 

"Finally awake", intoned the female voice of Yubel. Anger welled in the voice.

Johan's eyes shot open wide in the face of the enemy, he struggled only to realise he has been bound in chains. 

"I have thought about killing you - I should have after all you took him away from me.", they explained, stopping in front of Johan. 

"But then I thought, he will come for you. After all he does not love you like he loves me. Sending me into space, making me feel all that pain."

Their clawed hand grabbed Johan's chin, it's rough scaled fingers digging painfully into Johan's chin. 

"He can't love you like me. There is nothing special about you. There is no special bond. You are worth nothing."

He wants to reply, but he can't. The grip too strong on his jaw, he fears it's gonna break. Maybe it's better if he were to black out again. 

It takes a moment for Yubel to speak again, calmer. "We will have time..", they said before letting go. They turned around, stalking away. 

"You are wrong.", he shouted after them, his jaw aching. They were already gone.

____

Like always Yubel's thoughts were a jumbled mess. There always was a constant scream of hurt and fury, thoughts jumping across corners faster than Yubel can catch them most of the time. 

One second Johan was not good enough and inferior, the next Yubel could only think about how Judai and him partnered up, the friendship and the bond between them. 

Envy surged up, the thought taking root in Yubel's brain. The seed was planted and it grew, grew so much that in another second they thought 'Maybe it's because Judai likes humans better'.

Taking over a body was easy when the other was willing. Johan was not willing, but too weak in the moment.

____

The next time Yubel came around, they had changed. Johan looked into a mirror of himself now, same face and hair. Yubel's eyes glowed a bright orange however and a sinister smile was etched on the not Johan's face. 

Confused, Johan stared at the visitor.

"I have taken your body.", Yubel answered the question nonchalant as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Maybe it was in this strange dimension. 

"Give it back!", he demanded although only confusion struck him. If that was his body, then what was he?

"No, I think I will use it rather well."

___

Visiting Johan became a past time. There was not much to do in this universe, they were already the most powerful being. Ruling alone did not interest Yubel. 

Johan should not interest Yubel as well, but again they were here. They were lonely.

Today was a good mood.

"You should just give in."

"Never.", answered Johan.

"I could release those bonds."

"Oh yes and then you give me my body back."

Yubel pursed their lips in displeasure. "They won't be coming. Judai forgot you."

In truth, Judai was already there in the Dark World. At least Yubel thought so after they felt the gate open. It would be time they observed them, but something in Yubel did not want to.

______

Johan can't remember what day it is or how much time passed. The place is perpetually dark and there is neither food and drink. He did not seem to need it here either. 

The only constant in his life now to mark his days was Yubels visits. 

The pleads.

That's what they were after all, Johan guessed. Once all anger had ebbed away and he had time to think - and he had a lot of that - it became clearer to him.

He doesn't know how Judai and Yubel were connected, Yubel did not go deeper than the surface , but whatever happened made Yubel like this. Angry, Vengeful, Envious and lonely. Very lonely.

Yubel never spoke beyond their obsession, an obsession that slowly seemed to refocus on him. He guessed, cause after all Yubel looked the same as him now in a different outfit. 

Maybe he should use that. 


	7. Dark World Escapades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quattro ends up in the Dark World, saving the day for once.

He had lost the duel with Shark, had passed on his wish - it was selfish of him of course. To ask  _ him  _ of all people to rescue his father. After all what had Quattro done? He had brought fire to Sharks family, to Sharks twin. But the despair was there and it did not let go, it never let go, it was what made him tick after all like a bomb going off any second. The anger was only show. He had wanted to save Trey but now his own world got blurry and faded to black. ‘ _ It’s over _ ’, he thinks,  _ ‘At least it was an amazing show.’ _

Darkness did not last. When he woke up, he was neither in heartland nor was his family in sight. Instead he lay on the ground, his stomach upheaving and him retching from nausea. ‘ _ Shit _ ’, goes through his mind eloquently as he tries to pick himself up. Around him was the wastness of stone of a wasteland. Not far he could see a fortress hammered into a barren mountain. It was silent except for the whistle of the wind.  _ ‘Is this hell? Am I dead? Fuck, I feel as if I have been hit by a fucking train.’ _

In the distance he saw a blotch of red, a human, standing beside a sonic chick….’ _ Wait a Sonic Chick, do I still have?’ _ , he questioned, but when he looked at his right hand only skin is visible where he expects the purple crest.  _ ‘Am I dreaming?’  _ Nethertheless the blotch of red crossed the bridge to the fortress.

‘ _ I doesn’t matter.’ _ , he decided and so Quattro hurried down the hill he was standing on trying to catch up to the stranger. He was much slower than he liked, but the drained feeling did not let him go and so before he arrived the stronghold, voices carried over. Shouts and laughs from an arena. Welp, if that wasn’t just his calling. 

The arena was as spartanic as the rest of the stronghold, he realized now that he was here. The blotch of red was a boy with dual brown hair standing before...another monster and the arena was filled with other fiendish looking monster. Card Spirits, he realized as he put names to the cards..  _ ‘Is this like the worlds father spoke of?’  _ And then there were four humans, dressed in the same style as the boy in front of him but with different colors. They were chained to the stronghold.

Both the boy and the monster, Brron Mad King of the Dark World, were in the middle of a duel, on the field stood two monsters. Broww, Huntsman of the Dark World on the side of Brron and Sparkman on the side of the boy. A book floats besides the Mad King.

“Battle! Sparkman, defeat Broww!”, shouts the boy. The hero in blue and yellow sprung towards the hunter and with a cry of “Spark Flash”, from the boy, shot lightning towards it, destroying it. Brron lost 200 Lifepoints.

“In that instant, ‘Anger’ is inscribed into the Wicked Canon.”, the Mad King intoned, going through his deck and pulling out the spell card, showing it to them.

“What?”, asked the boy in red, clearly distressed over his chained friends. One of them wakes up, it’s the one dressed in black with hair the same color.

“Tenjoin! Fubuki! Kenzan! Damn it.. SIlva and Goldd brought us here.”, the newly awaked says a symbol glowing on his neck.

“Aniki!”, shout three monsters floating in the air, Ojama’s. “We’re so sorry you’ve been put into this position, in a place like this.”, they continued.

“Manjome! Are you okay? I’ll come to save you soon!”, screamed the red boy and this left only the question open to how he is called. For now Quattro just watched what unfolded before him, unnoticed.

“He...He’s dueling? Judai, you idiot! Weren’t you coming to save Johan with us? Getting caried away on your own..I bet you never thought of us from the start!.”, shouted Manjome back at the boy in red, Judai. He was getting angrier and angrier during his speech. The others righted themselfs up, two boys and a girl.

“That’s not true!”, denied Judai, but Manjome was already continuing on “That’s the kind of person you are!You’ve always been the only one in your little kingdom. Coming along with someone like you, thinking we were friends… We were the stupid ones!”

The mark on his neck, ‘Anger’, floated away from it then into the canon. The boy and his monsters disappeared, dusted away in sparkles of light. “Manjome”, they yelled but it was too late. The Mad King laughed. 

“Manjome is…”, Judai sounded desolate.

“Come attack me! Attack me more.”, taunted Brron. “The damage will be converted into letters of blood to be written in my Wicked Canon. And it is they themselves, who will be inscribed in its pages!”

“If Judai attacks, the next one to disappear will be…”, “I don’t want that! Why do we have to be used as items in a duel?” and “Yeah, saurus! Its your fault, Bro! Because you ran off on your own, don!” rang from above from the other prisoners. 

“Everyone..”, said Judai falling to his knees.

This was the moment Quattro stepped forth. “What a drama”, he says, a smile playing on his lips. His acting on point as always. “This is really good!”

“Who are you?”, asked Brron. “You aren’t the one I have them searching for.”

“Well, I’m here to please the fans and save the day, it seems.”, Quattro answered. He stepped besides Judai. He did not feel his best and the duel with Shark was still heavy on his mind, but maybe doing this was a bit of a way to repent for that. Saving these people on this strange world in this strange dimension or dream or wherever he was.

“I will be taking over if you don’t mind.”, Quattro said, activating his duel disk and drawing his cards without awaiting a response. 

“What?”, asked Judai confused. 

  
Quattro threw his most bedazzling smile in Judai’s direction. “Move out of the way. I don’t need to attack him to win this.”

“I will not allow this!”, the Mad King dictated, but Quattro only grinned. He had the upper hand and he strived on it.

With a thought the mark on his right hand appeared, coloring the area around his eye and changing his left eye to blue. The power surges through him accompanied by an exhilarating feeling. He throws out his hand, a rope of energy connecting his duel disk and that of Brron. “I fear I won’t give you any other option!”

“Who are you?”, the question seemed to come from everywhere. But it was Brron that continued. "You won't be able to save your pitiful friends. I will reach ultimate power by this sacrifice."

“Call me Quattro and those aren't my friends! I don't care for your goals, I only care for your demise!” With this he drew his cards, adding the sixth directly after. 

“I normal summon Gimmick Puppet Des Troy in attack mode! Next I use Card of Puppets, which allows me to destroy one Gimmick Puppet on the field and draw one card. I choose Des Troy as it’s the only monster on my field.” 

The card he drew off of the effect was Graceful Charity. “Next activates Des Troy’s effect since it was destroyed by a card effect, allowing me to summon two Gimmick Puppets from my hand with less than 1000 attack. I call forth Gimmick Puppet Shadow Feeler and Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll!” 

Meanwhile Judai had tried to get to the rest of his friends chained to the cold slab of stone of the stronghold. The soldiers of the Mad Kind however stopped him, drawing their weapons. With them at his throat, Judai held still. "Don't worry!", he said. 

"Don't worry, saurus? This is your fault and you let a stranger deal with your mess, don! Aren't we worth anything?" Kenzan yelled angry, flexing his muscles with anger.

Asuka hugged herself. "We will end up like Manjome..Maybe I won't miss that idiot then." She cried, the tears falling from her eyes like heavy rain.

"It hurts, it hurts so much. Why did you have to abandon us?" Fubuki pleaded.

Judai hesitated for a moment, "I did not.."

Quattro did not focus much on the others dilemma, he had a duel to win. Both of his monsters were level eight, but he did not use the overlay network yet. He had another plan. “I play Graceful Charity, drawing three card and discarding two. I discard two of these beauties! Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll. Then I use its effect to banish itself and summon another copy of it from the graveyard!”

It's then that Brron taunted “You amassed three level eight monsters, but they are all weak. What are you gonna do?” Observing them it seemed that this world knew no XYZ summoning Quattro thought.  _ ‘This makes it too easy’,  _ because for some reasons he had access to his numbers.

“This! I overlay my three Gimmick Puppets to call forth Gimmick Puppet of Leo! He will be your downfall.”

“What? What is this?”, exclaimed the Mad King, but he is not the only one. The massive overlay network opened like a portal to another galaxy. All three of his monsters are swallowed by the void for Leo to emerge. 

"This is true power!" exclaimed Quattro laughing. 

“I send one of his materials to the grave to begin your countdown. You have two turns left! Then I play XYZ Colossseum, its effect hindering you from suiciding your monsters into mine for whatever your plan is with that Canon. I set one.”

“Two turns? Aren’t you full of yourself little one? I summon Zure, Knight of the Dark and set one card.”

Quattro held up one of his fingers. “One turn now.” He drew for turn then. “I use another material from Gimmick Puppet of Leo.”

“I chain my trap, Dust Tornado! Next turn you cannot hinder my attack. Destroy that XYZ Colosseum! Then I set one spell from my hand.”

“You think that will stop my plan? I set two.”

Brron drew. “I use Dark Corridor! I add Celri, Monk of Dark World to my hand. Then I get to send one card from my hand to the graveyard. It was nice knowing you.” He send Celri to the graveyard with this.    
“Celri’s effect activates, meaning I can special summon him to your side of the field. Now that he is your monster, I have to discard one card and I chose Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World! Now his effect activates and all your monsters are destroyed. This was it with your countdown?”

“You forgot my set card! I activate Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force and summon Number C88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo, dodging your destruction.”

"Roar, wild soul and awaken the anger that lays ruin to everything." , Quattro chants as the overlay network births Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo, the mark on his hand hurting.

“Tch, I activate Dark World Dealings, we both draw one card and then discard one.”

Brron discarded Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World, Quattro on the other hand Gimmick Puppet Princess.

  
“Since I discarded Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World I can target your Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo and destroy it.”

“While Disaster Leo cannot be destroyed by card effect, this allows me to play Panic Shuffle! All your monsters are changed into defense position! Also all of our spells and traps are shuffled back into our deck from our grave! Lets unwrite what you have written!”

“No! You cannot do this!”

The page out of the Wicked Canon gets erased, the symbol unwritten. In the middle of the field appears the black haired teen, Manjome.   
  


“Manjome!”, all four other humans yelled. 

“Fine, I will start anew then. I return Reign-Beaux to my hand to special summon Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World! Now attack his annoying Puppet.”

“Your monster gets destroyed, but there is no blood spilled. I activate Gimmick Box! It reduces the damage you would take to zero! Also I can special summon this trap as a monster in defense.”

“My turn and while my monster changed, this is over. I activate my Chaos numbers affect. Since Gimmick Puppet of Leo is one of its materials, I can get rid of one of them and burn you for 4000! This is over!”

The mechanical puppet lion roared before it breathed fire unto the Mad King. His body turning to stardust while the hot flames scorched the ground still. 

No one said anything, the other humans staring at him. The followers of the Max King fled the arena. It's in this moment that another human, half Quattro's size, storms in followed by two others. 


	8. Vision Impaired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinton meets Judai.

Dueling lately has not always been fun, life in general was the same. There was so much pain in his heart, sometimes Quinton did not know how to quell it. He missed his brothers, the ones who smiled genuinly and did not cry themself to sleep or needed to vent their pain by hurting others. He missed his father, the one with the hugs and the smiles and the soothing words. He missed the days when Kaito was just the kid he taught how to duel and not the son of their enemy. 

He missed it all. 

Sighing sadly, Quinton stared off into the city. He is amidst the crowd but was a lonely soul. Unseen by the masses, he sighed. He can’t even remember why he stood here, his feet had taken him there as his mind was swept away in memories of the past. 

He sighed. 

“Hey!”, calls a voice. 

Quinton doesn’t pay attention. Why would he? He doesn’t recognise the voice and so many people were around him. 

A hand landed on his shoulder.

“Hey,” A stranger said.

He has brown eyes and hair, a smile plaster on his face. Its open and friendly, but there are some sharp lines on his face Quinton can’t place. He looks young.

“Who are you?”, Quinton asks bluntly.

“A friend. Well not now, but maybe. How about a duel?”

Quinton scrunches up his brows. There is something strange about the stranger with the carefree smile and the warm hand on his shoulders. 

“I don’t need your friendship.” 

Quinton does not know why he is so cold, but he could not help him. The depths of his mind, the dark abyss clawing at him, tells him to be alone. 

“Maybe not. But you look like you could use it. Its just a duel, come on.”

Quinton wants to say yes and no. The smile of the other is enticing, but he knows he can’t have friend.

“Also I’m kinda curious what power you hide.”

‘Why do I feel like he doesn't mean my deck’ Quinton thinks. ‘How does he know?’

It shakes him and so he agrees.

___

They don’t duel right where they stand. “Too many people”, says Judai. Thats the strangers name, he finds out. For some reason Quinton tells him his name is Christopher. He has not been Christopher in a long time, Quinton was his name now and Vectrix his father.

They find a distant, abandoned ground. Judai smiles at him. 

“So head or tails?”, asks the sunny boy. At least that is what he seems to him.

“Head.” Quinton doesn’t care, he can deal with both. Going first or going second, he will win either way. He should make it short, stop indulging the other.

The coin flips in the air, Judai follows it with his eyes and catches in his hand. He look at it. Its tails. 

“Well, my turn!”

The boy in the red jacket and the charming smile activates his duel disk. Its an older model. He has no duel gazer or duel gazer tattoo like himself. Both of his eyes change their color to orange and teal though. Its intriguing. 

“I activate ‘Fake Hero’ to Special Summon Elemental Hero Neos directly from my hand.”

The Elemental Hero in front of him strike a cutting figure, at least it would if Quintons hair would not be picked up by the breeze and dance in front of his eyes. With an annoyed expression on his face, he sweeps it aside.

“You are one of those that copy the legendary duelists.”, Quinton says. There are many people who take up the old decks, trying to become legends themselves while playing those decks that cannot connect to them. Greatness does not come from the cards alone.

“I don’t know what you mean. This is my own deck.”, Judai says with a smile. “Next I summon Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin. I use its effect to discard Elemental Hero Necroshade to destroy one monster with less Attack than one of my face-up monsters in your hand.”

Quintons cards appeared open before him. Judai muses for a moment before he sends Deep-Space Cruiser IX to the graveyard.

“Next I contact fuse Elemental Hero Neos with Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin, creating ELemental HERO Aqua Neos. I discard Dandylion to destroy one random card in your deck! Next activates Dandylion and I can special summon two fluff tokens in defense mode.

The random card that Quinton has to discard is Mecha Phantom Beat Stealthray. He only has three cards left, but Judai has none left. While he has a solid field in the long run it will not be enough. 

“I end my turn.” declares Judai. Aqua Neos gets shuffled back into the Extra Deck, leaving the two fluff tokens as Judai's line of defense.

"Draw", declares Quinton, but grumbles when another breeze picks up and his hair obscures his vision. 

Judai laughs slightly at Quintons predicament although his own hair is running wild with the wind. The heavens grumble.

Before Quinton could continue his turn, rain started to fall. 

"Ah shit", grumbled Judai. "We should hide."

"Yes."

The industrial hall to the side is abandoned and it's metal walls are covered in rust. Still the canopy is intact. 

They stand beside each other as rain pours down like hell. Their duel discs are deactivated now and their hair glued to their heads, even the short distance was enough.

"Wait", says Judai and he reaches forward, getting rid of the hair in Quinton's face. 

Quintin's surprised by this and he can't help but smile a bit as he looked at Judai's shining face.


End file.
